


The Angel And The Skeptic

by MarbleLoverOfLiberty



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Canonical Character Death, M/M, Poetry, rambling about Enjolras because reasons, random bits that fit the theme
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 13:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15341043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarbleLoverOfLiberty/pseuds/MarbleLoverOfLiberty
Summary: These are just little tidbits inspired by e/R.This is my first time attempting anything close to fanfic. Please let me know how I’m doing!





	1. Chapter 1

It should hurt to watch a dead man walk  
But I am a dead man too

It should hurt to hear a dead man talk  
But I will die with you

It should hurt to watch a dead man burn  
But they will take me too

It should hurt to watch a dead man hope  
But I believe in you


	2. Chapter 2

They pulled him down

From his place in the sky

Eight cold bullets

For even the sun must die


	3. Chapter 3

I don't believe

But I will follow

Into the dark

It is empty

But there is you


	4. Chapter 4

We are all just trying to find meaning in a world that doesn't care

But every so often we stumble across something that rings with truth and whispers of eternity and we find the strength to go on

And so we continue to search for each other, wishing, desperate to connect, wanting, needing to see another soul set ablaze so we finally know that we are not alone


	5. Chapter 5

Always stretching,

Always reaching

Never close enough to touch

"Enjolras lui serra la main en souriant."

I have held the sun


	6. Chapter 6

To be beautiful is to

Burn with hope

Fight the dark

Light the way

Be the spark


	7. Apollo

kiss me gently

with revolutionary passion

touch me softly

with burning light

love me quickly

with eternity in Your eyes

hold me tightly

with the fury of heaven

 

 

 

 

leave me quietly.

i knew You would never stay


	8. Chapter 8

HE BREATHES

he stares

HE BURNS

he cares

HE SHOUTS

he cries

HE LEAVES

he dies


	9. Chapter 9

We both burn

In our different ways

He, for the future;

I, for his gaze


	10. Chapter 10

silence-awakening-anguish-love-resolve-motion-desperation-declaration-tenderness **—** **hesitation—**

inquisition?

acceptance-smile- _touch!_

sound/pain/floor/feet home


	11. Chapter 11

_ You are my sunshine _

You burn even now as you face your end

_ My only sunshine _

My Apollo, I knew it would come to this

_ You make me happy _

You are the only good thing, of course you’d be taken away

_ When skies are gray _

When you are gone

_ You’ll never know, dear _

You’ll take the sun

_ How much I love you _

How I would cry

_ Oh please don’t take _

Oh I know what must be done

_ My sunshine _

My vision darkens as I watch you slip

_ Away _


End file.
